


Romano's Confession

by FurudeKami



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Italy and Spain are only mentioned but I tagged just in case, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurudeKami/pseuds/FurudeKami
Summary: Prussia wakes up to a voicemail from Romano, and what is said gets him curious.





	1. Intro

Prussia stretched and made an odd noise as he woke up. He looked over at his clock, which read 6:35 A.M.. He shook his head.

 _I might as well get up, I'd only have twenty five minutes of sleep left if I tried, and it's not like I would get any more anyway._ He thought to himself.

He checked his phone, and noticed a missed call and a voicemail from Romano, which piqued his interest. He decided to listen to it.

"H-hey bastard..." Romano said in the message softly, he sounded slightly nervous. "I've got something...REALLY important to tell you. Call me when you get the chance. I'd much prefer if we could talk face to face but whatever is easier for you..."

The message ended and Prussia looked at his phone with his eyebrows raised. Something told him to save the message, so he did. He got out of bed in a slight rush to change, and went to the kitchen to make himself something quick to eat. He saw Germany at the table, already completely ready for the day as he ate breakfast.

"Hey, you need me for anything today?" Prussia asked.

"Not that I know of at the moment, why?" Germany said with a raised brow.

"Well, Romano left me a voicemail saying he needed to tell me something important, so I was gonna hurry over there and spend the day with him."

Germany grinned ever so slightly and nodded. Prussia noticed and eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm not saying anything. You do your thing." Germany said, fully grinning now.

After he ate, Prussia threw on his coat and ran to Romano's house.


	2. Feelings Get Revealed

Romano stared out his bedroom window. He got VERY nervous when he called Prussia last night, and he was more than relieved when he didn't answer, but now the anxiety was eating away at him again. He coudn't sleep because of it. What if Prussia thought badly about him for what he had to say? Feelings of nervousness, anxiety, and sadness plagued him and he wanted to cry.

Before he could, he heard a hurried knock on the front door. He quickly wiped his eyes and went to answer it, expecting Spain or Italy panicking about something stupid. What he didn't expect was an exhausted Prussia there greeting him.

"Hey, what's wrong? You okay?" Prussia panted out.

"I...just come in. You're letting in the cold."

It seemed more difficult than ever to put up his cold front; the fact that Prussia literally ran all the way over to see him so early in the morning made him feel both happy and guilty.

"So listen," Romano said, "what I have to say is really REALLY important, so no laughing or any of that shit got it?"

Prussia nodded and took a seat on the couch.

Romano took a moment to gather his courage. It was now or never.

"So..I wanted to say that..I appreciate your friendship. But there's more to this, so keep quiet and listen close, because I won't repeat myself. I've been made fun of for not having any one to call my own by Spain and Seborga. A-and I keep telling them it's becuase I'm not attracted to anyone. I don't mean that in a general sense, I mean that I already have a person I'm attracted to..."

Romano looked at Prussia to see his reaction so far, and was relieved that there was no discomfort or mocking looks on his face and that he was completely focused.

"He's someone that's been there for me when I really needed somebody, and he always picks me up when I'm down. I've been lying to myself for too long about not feeling anything other than hate towards him. I..I.."

Prussia almost opened his mouth to speak, but Romano continued.

"I love YOU you idiot! Iloveyoumorethananythingelseintheworld!!" Romano yelled.

Romano closed up and hugged himself after that. He fully expected Prussia to laugh at him and say how unawesome something like that was. He squeaked a bit when Prussia stood and walked towards him.

"...You mean it?" Prussia asked.

Romano nodded.

Prussia smiled and pulled Romano in for a hug.

"I'm glad you return my feelings Lovino."

Romano froze for a moment, then began to tremble as he started to sob. He hugged Prussia back tightly.

"I-I don't get it..I'm so happy but I can't stop crying.." Romano said softly.

"That's more than okay Lovino. It's totally awesome to share your true feelings with the ones you love. I've gotta work on it myself too. Now I have something serious to ask you."

Prussia put his hand on Romano's face to make him look at Prussia's eyes.

"Will you go out with me?"

Romano nodded frantically, and Prussia resisted the urge to cry himself.

Finally, after so long, Romano was his. They hugged tightly again.

"Thank you so much Lovino...You don't know how happy you make me. And one more thing..."

Romano hummed in question.

With faded eyes and a big smile that was out of Romano's view, Prussia said:

"...Don't regret this okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O SHIT SLIGHT YANDERE TWIST BOIS. I'm thinking about doing a yandere!Prussia sequel to this, what do you all think of that idea?


End file.
